Spiderman: The Science Fair Affair
by Tower of Babel
Summary: SpiderMan battles Doc Ock at a university science fair. OneShot! [COMPLETE]


****

The Science Fair Affair

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dear Readers: If you clicked this link expecting to read a lengthy Spider-Man story, I'm sorry to disappoint you. This story is just something I wrote during an hour long launch break, and I've decided to post it here. Regardless of the length, I hope you enjoy it and post your comments.

Spider-Man jumped down from the roof of Empire University and got in front of Doctor Otto Octavus, aka Doc Ock, as he attempted to steal some of the students Science Fair projects, being exhibited on this beautiful sunny afternoon, on the North-East section of the properly.

Spider-Man (aka Peter Parker) was at an outdoor science fair with his wife Mary-Jane partaking in the event, when Doc Ock made a rather rude entrance and right away started creating havoc. Students ran as the multi-limbed villain broke down science booths and grabbed what he could. Spider-Man figured that Doc Ock had seen potential in some of the students projects, and most likely, rather than build a weapon of mass destruction of his own, would steal something that he could pervert into one. Spider-Man was not going to let that happen.

"Leave these kids and their projects alone, Octavus," Spider-Man said.

"Why is it that you must always involve yourself in my private affairs?" 

Doc Ock launched his 4 maniacals at Spider-Man. Spider-Man flipped out of the way and they missed him by a hair. Spider-Man then shot a web of spider-fluid from his web shooters at Doc Ock, but the villain just flicked it away with one of his metallical limbs.

Who is Doctor Otto Octavus? He is a man without scruples, and who cares for nothing other than his own selfish pride and desires. Once a prominent and renown scientist, he turned to crime after an accident fused a device he was wearing to help him in his experiments to his spine. Permanent, Doctor Octavus blamed Spider-Man for his misfortune, because he became distracted during a battle Spider-Man was having with a criminal in the building where Octavus was working that caused the accident. Ever since, the two have been bitter rivals.

"Because if I don't, who will?" Spider-Man retorted.

"Always with the wisecracks, how bothersome. I'll shut that mouth of yours for good."

"Many have tried, all have failed. But I'm always up for a challenge." Spider-Man chuckled.

Doc Ock sent his maniacals flying towards Spider-Man again, and again Spider-Man flipped out of the way, and stuck to the wall of the nearest building. Again, and again, and again, Doc Ock launched his maniacals at Spider-Man in hopes of striking him, but every time the villain missed. Spider-Man was just too fast for him. "Stop this foolishness, Ock, you know you can't catch me," Spider-man said assured. "You can't play with the big boys, so you're stealing students science projects? I thought you were a man of integrity. Now I see you're just another petty criminal."

That seemed to piss Doc Ock off and he launched his entire arsenal with super speed at Spider-Man. Spider-Man leapt out of the way, but one of Doc Ock's maniacals caught him in the stomach and slammed Spider-Man to the ground. Spider-man got up and shook his head. But not before a second barrage of attacks proceeded the first and Spider-Man was hit again and sent flying into one of the student science booths. "Not so mouthy, now, eh Spider-Man?" Doc Ock said.

Spider-Man didn't move for a moment, and Mary Jane thought the worse. But moments later, Spider-Man got to his feet and looked at Doc Ock with contempt.

"Nice countermove, Doc. But a spider always bounces back." And Spider-Man leapt over the debris of the student's booth and charged Octavus. Octavus sent his maniacals at Spider-Man, but with quickness and agility, Spider-Man avoided them and gave the good doctor a uppercut to the jaw. Octavus staggered back a few steps, but then returned with an attack of his own.

"I won't let you get your hands on these projects, Doc," Spider-Man said. "You'll pervert them into some horrible weapon."

"Oh, I think you will." Because as Spider-Man was avoiding Octavus's maniacals, he saved one in reserve and now had one clutched around Mary-Jane like the coil of a snake. "Or this pretty little thing gets crushed." Mary Jane screamed as Octavus squeezed his maniacal tighter.

"Mary Jane."

"Forget about me, Spider-Man, you hafta stop him," Mary-Jane said breathlessly.

"You know I can't do that," Spider-man said. 

Spider-Man was never one to give up. To his left was a refreshment table reserved for drinks and snacks to buy while at the science fair. He and Mary-Jane bought some drinks minutes before Octavus showed up, and Spider-man had an idea. But he had to lead Octavus into a false sense of security for his plan to work. "Alright, Ock. You win. I heed to you. Let her go, and you can take what you want. Just don't hurt her." He slowly made his way over to the table.

"You take me for a fool, Spider-Man," Octavus hissed out. "Do you really think you could trick me into dropping my defences and then attack me with water. I'm a genius - I'm no fool!"

"Really now. Then I think you should look again," Spider-Man said.

As Spider-Man had Octavus's attention, Mary-Jane had reached into her pulse as Octavus unknowing loosened his maniacal around Mary-Jane, and she had pulled out a bottle of water - the drink she had bought from the refreshment table - and opened it. She then splashed it into Octavus's face. Despite wearing glasses, the evil doctor hissed in anger and released Mary-Jane from his grip being temporarily blinded as water got into his eyes around the glasses. He rubbed his eyes. Spider-Man then shot a line of web at Doc Ock and the water reacted with the chemical composition of the web and created a coagulant that plastered like glue onto Doc Ock's face. As Octavus was busy trying to get the webbing off, Spider-man ran over to Mary-Jane and got her out of the way of danger. "You okay, Mj?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said. "Now go, Octavus is getting free." And he did. Octavus ripped the webbing off his face and turned to look at Spider-Man. He gritted his teeth in utter rage.

"I've had it with your constant interference, Spider-Man," Octavus said angrily.

"And I can't stand to look at your ugly face. So what else is new?"

"I'm a scientist, this barbarism is pointless. If I can't have these projects, then no one will." He was about to smash what he had come for, but then heard sirens in the distance, turned to Spider-Man, and said, "This is problematic. You haven't see the last of me, Spider-Man." And Doc Ock used his maniacals to flee the scene, without anything to show for his effort.

Spider-Man turned to Mary-Jane. "That was very heroic, Spider-Man," Mary-Jane said. "Thank you." She was acting unfamiliar and not like the wife of the super-hero as students and people started to return; they started to clean-up the scene.

"All in the line of duty, Ma'am," Spider-man said, as if he was speaking to an average citizen. Then he shot out a line of webbing and web-slinged away. Less then a minute later, Peter Parker came casually out from behind a secluded part of the university and made his way to MJ. They kissed. "I may not have captured, Octavus, but at least I saved…" Peter looked around "…what's left of the science Fair." There was a few damaged projects, and he hoped they could be repaired.

"You saved a lot of people from that maniac today," MJ said. "I'm proud of you."

Peter turned to MJ. "I'm just glad you're okay," he said.

"I was never afraid - I knew you would rescue me."

"Looks like you did a pretty good job at rescuing yourself."

"I had a good teacher." And they kissed again. "C'mon, let's see if we can help."

And Peter and Mary-Jane helped with the clean-up.

Short, but sweet!


End file.
